La Rue des Assoiffés
by Aoheili
Summary: OS. Pré-au-lard. Albus tombe sur Scorpius, adossé à l'entrée d'un pub.Les gens rient et boivent et les voilà tous les deux, sur une banquette verte bouteille autour d'une table rustique.Les mots tombent entre eux, sans lien, sans véritable sens. Des déclarations qui ont un goût de confession. Ils essaient de se comprendre et petit-à-petit les fils se croisent.


**OS**  
**Albus x Scorpius**

* * *

_Histoire inspirée après une sortie dans une rue bien fêtarde -sans compter la rencontre, malheureusement._

_Je voulais cet OS à la fois dur et léger. À la fois improbable et tout à fait crédible. Je sais pas si j'ai réussi._  
_À mon goût, le rythme est encore trop rapide mais vu comme il est long, ça suffira comme ça ^^'_  
_J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire._  
_Bis' à tous.**  
**_

* * *

_**La Rue des Assoiffés**_

.  
.

Il y avait quelque chose de beau dans ces groupes de jeunes, dans ces personnes titubantes et rieuses, levant haut leurs bras, embrassant les gens à tout va. Albus ne se lassait pas de cette ambiance fêtarde et délurée qu'entraînait chaque fin d'examen, chaque match de Quidditch ou chaque début de vacances.  
Pré-au-Lard ne renfermait pas seulement la maison hantée la plus angoissante, ni le magasin de bonbons le plus affriolant ; Pré-au-Lard c'était aussi le point de rassemblement des sorciers de passages, et des élèves. Surtout des élèves. À certaines occasions, il était impossible de les compter. Combien n'étaient-ils pas à se faire la malle pour aller boire du whisky pur feu avec une bande de décrépis ravageurs ?  
Albus avança, l'épaule la première, pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule qui engorgeait la rue principale du lieu de rassemblement. Il suivait deux copains qui faisaient des signes devant eux, hélant un groupe familier. Pete, un rouquin haut perché au sourire franc, ami proche d'Albus, fut le premier à leur hauteur :

\- Salut les gars !

Trois types et une fille les virent et sourirent, levant leurs verres pour les saluer.

\- Comment ça va ? On vous attendait depuis un moment. Ca fait pas longtemps que vous êtes arrivés, hein ?  
\- Nan, on a été retardé par Peeves, tu sais, l'esprit frappeur.  
\- Ah ouais, qu'il est chiant celui là. Il serait capable de donner l'alerte dans tout le château...

Ils continuèrent à discuter et puis Albus voulut continuer à marcher. Il rit à une des blagues lancées puis prévint Pete qu'il continuait voir plus loin.

\- T'as pas intérêt à te perdre, j'veux pas de rançon sous les bras... le prévint Pete qui le vannait toujours sur son patronyme et sa célébrité.

Albus esquissa un sourire habile puis, hors de vue, dévoila une mine ennuyée. Il était agaçant qu'on lui rappelle toujours qu'il était né dans la famille la plus célébrée du monde sorcier. Contrairement à James, son frère, qui jouissait de sa réputation comme pas permis.  
Albus longea les devantures écaillées des boutiques. Pré-au-Lard était un très vieux village et le commerce ne jurait plus que par les bars et le matériel scolaire. Les frontons arboraient encore les anciennes lettres, en partie effacées, des noms des pubs et des spécialités de la région. De vieilles affiches délavées par la pluie et le temps, déchirées et superposées n'importe comment sur les murs, informaient les passants de vieilles offres de nimbus 2000 et de voyance gratuite.  
Un méli-mélo de couleurs et d'odeurs l'entouraient joyeusement, tel une nuée d'insectes invisibles. Et ces insectes lui entraient par les narines et les orbites, et se nichaient au creux de son esprit, et grouillaient dans son corps tout entier. Albus se sentait porté par une force invisible mais puissante. Quelque chose qui le faisait décoller. Ses yeux pétillaient et il goûtait à la nuit comme on tâte un fruit exotique dangereux ; avec autant de prudence que de fascination.

\- Hé, hé, Al'... l'interpella-t-on en posant une main sur son épaule.

Albus n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Il sentit la main se relever de son épaule et se noyer à nouveau dans la cohue. Le type avait l'air carrément stone. Albus passa son chemin sans vouloir savoir qui c'était. Sa main avait suffit pour deviner que ce type aurait tout oublié demain.  
Il continua son chemin et sentit qu'il avait bu suffisamment dans la soirée pour que sa vessie le rende impuissant à présent. Il s'empêcha d'y penser mais malheureusement le virus de la pensée était là, dans un creux de sa tête, incapable de se défaire ; il fallait qu'il se soulage.  
Le chemin se faisait de plus en plus vide. Il restait un bar moyennement fréquenté et Albus l'envisagea avec une grimace. Il détestait entrer seul dans les bars ou les restaurants. C'était vraiment quelque chose qui le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Encore, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, ça allait ; il pouvait rêvasser tant qu'il voulait parmi les élèves de sa propre maison, attablés à ses côtés. Mais entrer et s'asseoir de lui-même et regarder les personnes autour qui discutent joyeusement, lui donnait le tournis. Il avait besoin de se focaliser sur un visage, sur la gestuelle de quelqu'un en face de lui.  
Et pourtant, s'il voulait pisser, il lui faudrait bien entrer à l'intérieur. Il longea le mur, observant l'entrée éclairée par les lampadaires et les rires des gens. Ils étaient beaucoup à se tenir là, tout autour de lui, de sorte qu'il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il était observé.  
Et de près.

Lentement, Albus tourna son regard vers l'élève, seul, à sa droite, adossé à un mur sombre. Son champ de vision se centra sur cette faille soudaine. On eût dit que tout avait oublié de tourner et de bouger à cet endroit précis. Comme si l'on eût mis cette séquence précise entre deux séquences détonantes et rythmées, intercalée, invisible à première vue.  
Albus cessa de bouger, tout comme l'élève. Cette fois, impossible de faire semblant de ne pas s'être vus. Tout deux étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour le toucher.

\- Salut, fit Albus en souriant.

Ce-dernier avait cessé d'écrire frénétiquement dans un carnet de la taille de sa paume. Il avait l'air assoiffé de mots, de formes, de ressentis et d'impressions, et devait, sans doute, tuer sa soif dans ce petit bloc notes tordu. Il le rangea dans sa poche tandis que son regard restait fixé sur celui d'Albus, lourd de sens.

\- On a tous l'air assoiffés dans cette rue, commenta Albus d'une voix distraite.  
\- Ah oui ? rétorqua l'autre d'une voix légèrement ironique -il était clair qu'il n'avait pas autant bu qu'Albus ce soir là.

Le jeune Potter observa le garçon. Ses cheveux blonds très clairs étaient bien peignés, mais de fines mèches avaient glissé tandis qu'il avait baissé la tête, habité d'une inspiration soudaine, et qu'il griffonnait des mots désaccordés. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de les remettre en place, et maintenant qu'il fixait Albus dans les yeux, il avait l'air sous l'emprise d'une douce folie. Sa mâchoire carrée, légèrement relevée, comme inquisitrice, se détachait nettement de sa cape de sorcier. Comme ses cheveux sur le mur sombre.  
Son regard perçant, par contre, était un des plus lucides qu'Albus n'eut jamais vu -du moins ce soir-là.

\- Assoiffés de joie, de whisky, de jolies filles, de mots. De tout ce bric-à-brac qui pourrait donner la nausée, à défaut de donner un agréable vertige.

Un petit silence accueillit la réponse d'Albus et il se sentit soudainement très idiot. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge et il releva la tête vers les silhouettes pointues des toits, des cheminées, puis vers les étoiles. Le ciel était découvert ce soir-là. Il faisait encore bon, d'ailleurs. Lui-même n'était qu'en chemise.

\- Tu as bu ? se risqua l'autre d'une voix plate.

Albus sortit de sa rêverie et le regarda à nouveau. Il pencha légèrement la tête et sourit.

\- Pas tant que ça. J'ai juste très envie de pisser.

Il évalua le blond qui le regardait avec sérieux. Celui-ci ne prêtait pas à la blague, ce-soir là. En fait le faisait-il parfois ? En fait Albus lui avait-il souvent parlé pour seulement le savoir ? Sa tête lui tournait.

\- Viens, déclara subitement Albus en le tirant par sa manche. Je t'invite.  
\- Non, ça va, déclara aussitôt -mais toutefois très prudemment-, le blond d'une voix intimidée.  
\- Fais pas l'idiot, je vais bientôt plus pouvoir tenir. Et comme ça tu pourras écrire sur moi dans ton carnet tordu.

Le blond sourit pour la première fois. Mais son sourire avait quelque chose de triste.

\- Te souviens-tu au moins comment je m'appelle ?  
\- T'es con ? La seule personne qu'on est incapable de louper après le fils d'un héros c'est le fils d'un Mangemort.

La voix négligée d'Albus, hors de tout, retentit près de l'entrée. Il continua à le tirer jusqu'à l'intérieur sans voir sa mine offensée. Le brun lui indiqua une table rustique accolée à une banquette verte bouteille, elle-même collée à un mur décoré de vieilles photographies de pêcheurs. On voyait encore les personnages se taper dans le dos et montrer leur grosse truite fraîchement pêchée au photographe, tout sourires. Cette petite scène tournait en boucle sur le papier orné d'un cadre noir.

\- Je reviens.  
\- Te presse pas, lança Scorpius d'une voix claquante.

Mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de queue aux toilettes, de sorte qu'Albus revint assez vite. Il constata que Scorpius était toujours là, bien plus à l'aise tout seul qu'Albus ne l'aurait été. Il avait retiré sa cape de sorcier et ses clavicules étaient légèrement découvertes sous sa chemise déboutonnée. Il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux depuis, les redressant à nouveau sur sa tête et dégageant ainsi son front lisse.  
De-là où il était, il fixait le chemin des toilettes sans ciller, de sorte que lorsqu'Albus revint, leurs deux regards se croisèrent. On aurait dit que l'un se souvenait de l'avoir laissé là, -ou plutôt le découvrait vraiment, bien éclairé cette fois-, et que l'autre attendait patiemment qu'il ressorte quelque chose de sensé de cette situation inédite.  
Albus marcha lentement jusqu'à la table rustique. Scorpius n'avait rien commandé apparemment. Peut-être ne pensait-il pas rester. Peut-être attendait-il qu'Albus commande à sa place. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'Albus lui avait dit qu'il l'invitait. Le bun tira la chaise vers lui et s'assit en face. Elle était bancale et il mit un certain temps à la caler convenablement entre deux dalles du sol.  
Scorpius ne cessa pas une seconde de le regarder. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi diable ce type là l'avait mis dans une telle position. Il attendait indéniablement quelque chose d'Albus. Mais celui-ci semblait descendre de l'allégresse de tout à l'heure. Calmé, il ferma les yeux et respira lentement. Il les ouvrit à nouveau et effleura le décor du pub sans se presser, lentement, comme s'il voulait décortiquer les photographies une par une et la moindre rainure dans les murs.

Pendant une minute, ni l'un ni l'autre ne souleva une remarque, une parole.

Puis, gentiment, Albus soutint son regard et demanda :

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- La même chose que toi.

Albus sourit et fit un petit signe à un serveur qui passait près d'eux.

\- Deux pintes de bière, s'il-vous-plaît. Vous avez de la Budweiser ?  
\- On ne vend pas d'alcool aux mineurs, rétorqua-t-il, l'air désolé.

Albus sembla s'en souvenir mais n'eut pas la décence de paraître gêné.

\- Bon.

Il interrogea Scorpius du regard mais celui-ci semblait décidément bien campé sur ses positions ; qu'il se démerde, il prendrait la même chose qu'Albus.

\- Vous avez ces cocktails citrouille fruits rouges ?  
\- Oui. Deux Rumbond citrouille, ça marche. J'apporte ça dans quelques minutes.  
\- Merci.

Tous les deux se regardèrent à nouveau.

\- J'espère que tu aimes ça, dit Albus, légèrement embarrassé.  
\- Si c'est comme le jus de citrouille à Poudlard ça ira... répondit Scorpius.  
\- C'est un peu différent, mais ça y ressemble, affirma Albus, soulagé.

Albus tenta un sourire mais Scorpius continuait à le regarder presque froidement, pas content du tout.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça...  
\- Je ne vois pas d'autres façons de te regarder.

Albus soupira et se gratta la tête, l'air embêté.

\- Tu es vraiment fâché ?

Scorpius détourna le regard.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'a entraîné comme ça ? On s'est quasiment jamais parlé et toi...  
\- Je t'ai dit pourq...  
\- Tu ne m'as pas entraîné ici parce que t'avais envie de pisser, arrête ton char ! s'exclama soudainement Scorpius, faisant se retourner les clients les plus proches.

Albus se tassa sur sa chaise et baissa les épaules, espérant disparaître.

\- Chut, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Et Scorpius se mura dans un silence pesant tandis que le serveur revenait vers eux avec deux coupes de Rumbond citrouille et la note.

\- Je suis incapable d'entrer seul dans un bar, avoua Albus du bout des lèvres.

Les yeux gris de Scorpius se posèrent à nouveau sur son interlocuteur. Il ne cillait pas. Il le regardait durement, quoiqu'une lueur de surprise les anima quelque peu.

\- Tu déconnes ?  
\- Non. Maintenant ça suffit, bois ton verre et casse-toi si tu veux, se renfrogna Albus.

Scorpius ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Ouais, donc en somme, si je pars maintenant tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester seul, ici, à finir ton verre ? éclaircit-il d'une voix blanche.

Et comme Albus ne répondit rien mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Scorpius continua, presque triomphant à présent :

\- Donc, en fait, tu es vraiment dépendant. Si je décide de rester ou partir, tu devras suivre.  
\- Ou alors je finis mon verre maintenant et je dégage d'ici. Cette possibilité là, fort probable plus j'y pense, t'exclue complètement, sourit Albus en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Hm, oui. Ou alors tu fais ça. Mais ce serait dommage.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Tu n'aurais pas l'occasion de savoir ce que j'ai écrit dans mon carnet tordu pendant ton absence.

Albus le dévisagea, surpris, puis il éclata de rire.

\- Tu as vraiment écrit quelque chose ? Je disais ça pour rire, tu sais. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais...  
\- Je sais. Enfin je m'en doute, parce qu'on pourrait douter de votre égo à vous tous, dans la famille, quand on voit ton frère... Dans tous les cas, je n'ai écrit qu'une phrase. Rien du tout.

Albus but une gorgée. Ses yeux pétillaient et Scorpius sentit qu'il avait envie de dire quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Et de combien de phrases en plus tu auras besoin d'écrire après cette soirée ?

Les lèvres de Scorpius s'entrouvrirent.

\- Pas du tout présomptueux, ça va, ironisa-t-il en souriant au coin.

Et comme Albus ne répondait pas mais n'en pensait pas moins, Scorpius soupira et se massa la tempe en baissant la tête. Puis, refrénant une pensée morose, il releva la tête et fixa Albus qui n'avait pas changé d'expression.

\- Arrête de sourire comme ça.

\- Hm ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tes yeux pétillent bêtement.

Albus garda son verre en suspens au niveau de ses lèvres, oubliant de boire une gorgée, oubliant même de le reposer sur la table.

\- Tu as raison, fixons les gens sans ciller comme Scorpius Malefoy, ça met tellement plus à l'aise, rétorqua Albus.

Le blond le considéra du regard sans bouger puis s'adossa à la banquette. Il croisa les bras et les jambes et pencha légèrement sa tête. Et il sourit. On aurait dit que, tout d'un coup, il prenait du plaisir à être ici. On aurait dit que la conversation incarnait à présent une importance toute nouvelle.

\- Et donc la Budweiser hein ? T'as l'habitude de venir ici à Pré-au-lard pour boire ?  
\- Ben, la plupart du temps j'y vais pour Honeydukes. Mais sinon, oui, sourit Albus. Pas forcément pour boire mais juste pour l'ambiance.  
\- Et pour boire, un peu, aussi, insista Scorpius d'un regard entendu.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Et toi ? T'as l'air échoué ici, sans l'avoir voulu. T'as suivi des Serpentards ?  
\- En quelques sortes. Ça faisait un moment que j'entendais parler de ces soirées. J'étais certain que c'était de la beuverie pour de la beuverie. Rien d'impressionnant. Juste des gamins qui veulent se faire bien voir devant leurs potes.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Et j'en suis encore persuadé. Même si l'ambiance, comme tu dis, est plus sympa que ce que je pensais.  
\- Et les gens qu'on y rencontre aussi, glissa Albus avec le sourire.

Scorpius sourit aussi, puis but sa première gorgée.

\- On dirait que tu bois au fur et à mesure que la conversation t'intéresse, commenta Albus.  
\- Ah oui ? je n'y avais pas fait attention.  
\- Mais c'est vrai ? insista Albus, légèrement peiné.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. C'est vrai. Il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas fait attention. Ça signifiait qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à donner.  
Albus semblait déboussolé à ses côtés. Il voulait plaire et animer la conversation et ne voyait que l'exemple de James à suivre pour ça. Être sûr de soi. Mais ça ne plaisait pas à Scorpius. Ce n'était pas en début de soirée que Scorpius avait souri le plus. C'était maintenant. Depuis ces cinq dernières minutes.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Scorpius en s'approchant de la table.  
\- Oui. Désolé.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils un quart de seconde.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je dois te paraître bizarre.  
\- Oh tu sais...  
\- ...Parce que j'ai peur de paraître ennuyeux. Parce que je préférerais que tu partes avant que je fasse une connerie. Et que j'ai vraiment envie de rester ici avec toi.

Scorpius garda le silence cette fois. Il n'était plus question de lancer une remarque négligente. Juste de ne pas devenir taré. Parce qu'Albus lui faisait tourner la tête sans lui offrir la moindre goutte d'alcool.

\- On est deux alors.

Les yeux verts d'Albus se posèrent sur les siens. Scorpius sentit une étrange satisfaction à le voir heureux et soulagé. Puisqu'il en était ainsi. De toute façon, voilà. Il avait déjà prévu d'écrire une ou deux phrases en plus après cette soirée, alors autant continuer. C'est plus ça qui allait changer grand chose.

\- Tu sais, j'étais content que ce soit les vacances de la Toussaint demain, commença Albus. J'ai déjà bouclé ma valise ce soir, avant de venir fêter ça avec Pete et les autres ici, à Pré-au-lard. Et puis je me rends compte que c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard. Et ça me rend triste. Et je me demande si ça ne vaudrait pas mieux de rester ici pendant les vacances. Tu rentres, toi ?  
\- Oui. Le Mangemort qui me sert de père, comme tu l'as appelé tout à l'heure, aime bien me revoir à la maison de temps en temps.

Albus sourit, déconfit.

\- Je suis désolé. C'est James qui l'a dit.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Oui enfin tu sais. Je... J'ai l'habitude de faire comme si j'étais James quand je ne maîtrise pas la situation. Je me sens en sécurité sous ses mimiques, sous ses remarques. Alors c'est James qui a parlé, tout à l'heure, devant le pub.

Scorpius le dévisagea comme s'il était fou.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'a dit Albus depuis qu'on s'est rencontré ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix ironique.

Le brun fit tourner le verre entre ses mains. Toute l'assurance qu'il sentait avoir porté lui pesait lourdement tout d'un coup. Il baissait la tête et priait pour que Scorpius ne prenne pas mal ce qu'il lui avouait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça. Sans doute avait-il trop bu.

\- Des remarques par-ci par-là. En me connaissant mieux, on les devine, chuchota le jeune Potter.  
\- Ah oui, c'est marrant que tu dises ça alors qu'on s'est jamais connus autant en sept ans.

Scorpius devenait presque insultant, toujours ironique, très cassant. Il but une gorgée de Rumbond citrouille et une grimace de dégoût disgracia soudainement ses traits.

\- Faut croire qu'on ne te connait jamais vraiment, alors, conclut-il d'une voix presque mauvaise.

Albus releva la tête et capta son regard flamboyant.

\- À quoi ça me servirait d'apprendre à quelqu'un d'aussi hautain comment je me comporte ? Hein ? Pourquoi je me casserais le cul à lui montrer la direction ? à lui dire que c'est par-là pour mieux me connaître ? Pourquoi je lui ouvrirais cette fichue porte, après tout ?

Albus finit son verre et déposa les pièces sur la table.

\- Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy, désolé d'avoir espéré le contraire.

Il se leva et rangea la chaise sous la table.

\- Hé ! Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai noté sur mon carnet ?  
\- Je m'en fous.

Albus sortit du pub. L'air était bien plus froid cette fois et lui saisit le ventre et le cou. La rue s'était dégorgée en moins de deux. Il releva la tête au ciel et ne vit plus aucune étoile. Tout semblait plus terne. Les lumières clignotaient. Les déchets volaient au sol. Les rires se faisaient chuchotis tellement on craignait, tout d'un coup, de déranger. Les gens défilaient vers le château et il suivit la marche, les mains dans les poches.

\- "Fils de bandit, rends-moi ma chaleur et ma lucidité, je crains m'être à nouveau égaré. Il est là et il regarde le ciel. Il est là et il m'a invité ; voilà que je fais, l'espace d'un court instant, partie de ses étoiles terrestres."

Albus s'arrêta. La voix de Scorpius avait été faible tout d'abord, puis il avait presque crié les derniers mots. Pourquoi ? Enhardi par cette soirée incongrue ? Devenu ivre de crainte ? Mais de quoi Malefoy pouvait avoir peur ? D'un Potter mal dans sa peau ? Désespéré que tout se termine ainsi ?

\- Tu avais dit "qu'une phrase. Rien du tout", répondit Albus, toujours immobile sans oser lui faire face.  
\- Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus, chuchota Scorpius en s'approchant derrière son dos.

Albus se retourna. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses iris vertes.

\- Je trouve que c'est bien plus qu'il n'en faut.  
\- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fallait ?

Albus le regarda dans les yeux et déclara, avec sincérité et tristesse :

\- "Soûl et pâle copie du premier, Potter m'invite pour ne pas se pisser dessus. Je veillerai à oublier que ça m'est arrivé. Une boisson ne sera pas de trop pour ça quand je rentrerai."

Scorpius ne dit rien. Il regardait Albus comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais envie que tu partes avant que je fasse une connerie, continua finalement Albus en enfonçant encore plus ses mains dans ses poches. Elle est faite, et je me sens assez con comme ça, c'est bon maintenant. Bonne soirée.

Il allait se détourner quand Scorpius posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu as aussi dit que tu avais envie de rester avec moi. Tu l'as dit.

Albus sourit. Ses fossettes étaient relevées mais ses yeux baissés vers le sol, tristes. Et puis il les releva vers Scorpius et voulut déchiffrer tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lire depuis leur scolarité. Une sincérité étonnante. Une faiblesse cachée. Une attention touchante.

\- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je me rends compte que le seul débile ici, c'est moi. Mon père avait raison, on peut faire confiance aux Malefoy.

Après un petit silence, Scorpius soupira bruyamment.

\- T'es une véritable girouette. Cesse de changer tout le temps de point de vue, sois-toi même un peu. Ce que ta famille a bien pu dire sur nous ? Je m'en fous. Je suis content que tu m'aies invité ce soir. Je suis content que tu te sois dévoilé alors qu'on ne s'était jamais parlé avant. Et arrête de dire que t'as fait une connerie ce soir, la seule que je vois c'est celle qui te sers de caboche. Ou plutôt la façon dont tu t'en sers. De travers. Orienté vers ton frère. Jamais vers ce que tu penses vraiment.

Albus rit.

\- Tu m'as bien cerné.

Scorpius sourit et enfila sa cape de sorcier qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre tout à l'heure. Il frissonna de plaisir, emmitouflé sous cette nouvelle chaleur.

\- Tu sais déjà tout ça. Tu me l'as dit. Tu n'arrives juste pas à t'en défaire. Ou tu n'en as pas le courage, tu te contentes juste de faire tourner les autres en bourrique. C'est tellement plus facile de jouer au petit-frère qui a grandi dans l'ombre du plus grand pour ne pas assumer ses responsabilités. C'est minable comme méthode.

Albus s'avança d'un pas vers lui et le silence dura longtemps. Et puis il releva à nouveau la tête vers le ciel, presque perdu.

\- Dire que tu sais tout ça et moi je serais incapable d'en faire de même. Avec moi, aussi sévèrement. Avec toi, aussi justement.  
\- C'est pas grave, moi je n'en ai pas besoin.  
\- Tout le monde en a besoin.  
\- Essaie alors.  
\- Pas ici. On va finir par se faire repérer.

Scorpius releva la tête vers le château qui brillait dans la nuit, au-loin.

\- Rentrons.

Albus opina et se retourna en direction du château. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle soirée. Il avait l'esprit un peu confus et espérait ne pas regretter tout ce qui avait été dit dans cette rue le lendemain.

\- Je peux t'appeler Scorpius ?  
\- Non, je préfère largement fils de Mangemort... Oh non, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy. C'est bien ça aussi, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix faussement sérieuse en lui emboîtant le pas.

Albus rit ouvertement.

\- Désolé à propos de ça.  
\- Pas de souci. Tu n'es pas le premier. Quoi que, peut-être le premier à changer si vite d'opinion. Peut-être qu'avant même d'arriver au château j'aurais un nouveau nom avec toi.

Albus rit à nouveau en lui enfonçant son poing dans sa côte.

\- Bon, ça va. On va pas s'éterniser...  
\- Non.

Ils goûtèrent aux ombres et au silence autour d'eux, sans un mot. Le calme les rassérénait l'un et l'autre et ils rentraient d'un pas tranquille, pas franchement pressés.

\- Ce que tu m'as lu tout à l'heure, Scorpius... c'était vraiment ce que tu avais écrit dans ton carnet ?  
\- Mot pour mot.  
\- Est-ce que... tu... enfin. Tu avais déjà souhaité être une de mes étoiles terrestres avant ce soir ?

Scorpius détourna le visage, gêné.

\- J'ai écrit ça sous l'impulsion. Ça ne veut pas dire grand chose.  
\- Oui. Oui, forcément. Absolument, s'empressa Albus de répondre. Et puis on peut l'interpréter de pleins de façons.

Mais Albus n'en trouvait pas d'autres. Ils quittaient la rue. Ils tournèrent dans un autre chemin qui menait directement au château. Il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux.

Scorpius s'arrêta soudain et tira Albus par la manche. Il fit un geste qu'Albus ne saisit pas, un geste qui dura un quart de seconde, un geste qui allait le rapprocher de lui, puis continua brutalement sa route.

\- Scorpius ? appela Albus, encore immobile, tourné vers sa chevelure blonde.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'était quoi ça ?

Scorpius s'arrêta.

\- Rien. Comme tu as dit, on est tous assoiffés dans cette rue.

Il se tourna vers Albus et lui sourit.

\- J'emprunte un autre chemin que toi pour rentrer dans ma salle commune. Bonne soirée cette fois.

Albus lui sourit aussi, tendrement.

\- Bonnes vacances.  
\- Merci. Toi aussi.

Alors qu'il partait, Albus l'appela une dernière fois :

\- Hé ! La prochaine fois, il n'y aura plus de James qui tienne !

Scorpius sourit dans l'obscurité et Albus l'entendit répondre :

\- Ça me va parfaitement.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! vous en avez pensé quoi ? :) Quelque chose, sûrement... J'espère !  
****Bis'  
(N.B : ne traînez pas trop autour des bars. Sauf s'il y'a un beau bond adossé à l'entrée. Là, vous avez l'autorisation de JKR elle-même. Promis.)**_


End file.
